The field of art to which the invention pertains includes battery extractors for vehicles.
In certain types of battery powered vehicles, such as electric lift trucks in which traction drive batteries are located in the body of the truck for removal and insertion through side panel openings thereof, it has been a problem to conveniently handle the battery which may weigh several hundred pounds and which must be periodically extracted partially for inspection or entirely for recharging at which time pre-serviced batteries may be inserted so that the truck is seldom out of service.